1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an odontological surgical retractor, and more specifically to a surgical retractor having a substantially conical shape. The structure is formed by an open annular base which serves to keep the dental arches of an individual spread apart. Two valves or tongues extend upwardly from the annular base and are provided to horizontally spread apart the tongue and cheek of a patient.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The present invention relates to an odontological surgical retractor which is adapted to be fitted within the oral cavity of a patient. This retractor will permit a patient to keep his mouth in an open position and to separate or remove both the tongue and cheek of the patient from the low, lateral dental group (of teeth) over which an odontological operator must work.
Generally, odontological operators, e.g., dentists, incur difficulties in working on teeth either because: a patient is unable to keep his mouth open; or, when operating on the lower teeth groups of the patient, both the tongue and cheek of the patient are naturally inclined and thus tend to adhere to the teeth. To the contrary, the teeth which are being worked upon must be visible and free for operation in order to achieve the best results.
Several solutions to these inconveniences have been proposed. In one case, two arches were provided which were adapted to be laterally fitted to the mouth of a user between the inside labial and gingival parts, and which were inclined to keep the user's mouth open. A second system used rubber sheets which are adapted to be carved and positioned within the oral cavity of a patient to isolate teeth from the buccal portion of the patient's mouth.
In yet another system, a small lever is utilized which is adapted to be fitted into the mouth of a patient and anchored to the chin of the patient. This lever is lever is used to compress cotton rolls which are adapted to separate the cheek and tongue from the teeth of a patient.
Such well known systems did not provide a complete solution to the problems encountered by odontological operators in spacing the tongue and cheek from the tongue of a patient. These were not efficient enough and were difficult to use. They also did not perform the two desired functions of keeping the mouth at a maximum open position, and isolating the dental groups from surrounding soft tissues which must also be protected while an odontological operator is working on the teeth of a patient.